Jump Then Fall
by TheFirstWife
Summary: DracoxHermione. Hermione feels more alone when Harry and Ginny start to develop interests and Ron is always snogging with Lavender, so what happens when Draco secretly likes Hermione? A lot. Please read, I'm bad at summaries. Disclaimer!
1. What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

_Hello :) If you haven't read my stories before please check them out! First Harry Potter story, hope you like it! Takes place in the Half Blood Prince._

Ron and Lavender were snogging again! They did so often in front of poor Hermione it made her head spin. She closed the book she'd been trying to read in the library and stood up to put it back on the bookshelf. Bewildered by how many wizards abuse the library, Hermione strode over to the columns of bookshelves. She searched for the surname letter "L". She carried the book with on hand and the other was firmly grasping her wand that rested in her back pocket.

Sighing quite loudly, Hermione only found herself at "C" for the surname letter of the authors bookshelves. She had a long way to walk before putting her book back. She glanced quickly behind her, feeling someone's stare and hearing the soft sound of footsteps behind her. Seeing platinum blonde hair and a tall skinny, yet fit, figure walking directly behind Hermione, she knew the walk would last even longer.

Draco quickened his pace so to match Granger's. "So, Granger, did you finally find a book in here you haven't read three times yet?" The snicker of Draco's two followers gave him the satisfaction of the tease and Hermione's exasperated sigh and obvious ignorance gave Draco the green light to continue.

"You know it seems odd to see a little bookworm on her own, don't they travel in packs?" He half smiled, knowing hidden behind that look of disgust on the girls face was pain.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Was Hermione's snide remark. She kept glancing at the letters passing by her, praying "L" would be coming up soon.

"Oooh," Draco sarcastically pretended to be afraid. "Why should I? Does it bother you Granger?" Draco pressed, keeping up with her fast pace walking, in fact they were almost speed walking now. More giggles from the followers behind them.

Hermione shook her head, his childish remarks and games were to pathetic to deal with. She'd rather think about how much Lavender and Ron made her want to puke. The way she always held onto him and the way he looked like he really was into her. It made Hermione sick to her stomach.

Finally "L" was within sight, only a few more rows down and then she'd be able to dump the book and the blonde.

"Answer me," Draco protested. Hermione didn't even look his way, which caused him to push her up against the nearest wall. "Filthy mudblood," Draco wrinkled his nose and a complete utter look of disgust covered his face. "You need to learn to respect the higher class wizards in this world and I know just how to teach you,"

Malfoy had his finger tips on his wand and was about to hold it to her neck but that stupid Professor McGonagall was passing by. He dropped Hermione and walked slowly away until the teacher was out of sight. He turned back to Hermione who was picking up her book that dropped when Malfoy pushed her against the wall. "Next time you won't be so lucky, Granger." He called out, finishing his threat before ordering his two companions to head back to Slytherin common room.

Hermione gasped for some air and with shaking hands held the book to her chest before placing it neatly on the shelf. She leaned back against the books and sank down to the floor, trying to get a hold of herself. She sat there for a while, watching people pass by, she continued to stare blankly at the books across from her.

Was she only to be interrupted by a thud of something getting knocked down followed by a short round of girly giggles. It was Lavender, who was accompanied by Ron. He was smiling before he spotted Hermione sitting on the floor looking dazed and confused.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, are you alright?" He asked. Lavender was already starting to look irritated by Hermione's presence and attention from Ron. Her cheeks were gaining color fast, and it didn't look good on her at all.

"Um, yeah, yeah I'm fine, just..." She slowly stood up and woke up a little, Hermione just nodded and walked past the happy couple not wanting to see them nor hear them. Not even think about them, she looked for something to occupy her mind with.

Meanwhile, Draco was in the common room of Slytherin with Pansy and some of his other _"friends" _that seem to follow him everywhere. He tilted his head back on the couch that he sat on, his hands fiddling with his wand.

"Did you see that Weasley boy with Lavender Brown today?" Pansy asked Malfoy. He shut his eyes, trying to block out her voice, it sounded oddly similar to his Aunt Bellatrix's. He didn't exactly want to hear anything like her right now.

Realizing Malfoy's lack of interest, Pansy Parkinson turned to talk to another girl of Slytherin. "They were snogging in the library again, this time I saw Hermione Granger with them." Pansy continued.

"Hermione Granger... Oh, that know-it-all from Gryffindor." The other girl added, pushing for Pansy to continue. Which she did gladly, exclaiming how Granger had seemed angry and a bit jealous. The girls laughed, Draco had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

_What was there for Granger to be jealous of? _Draco wondered. He thought about it for a moment then came to two conclusions that seemed to fit the situation. Either Hermione was jealous that Ron wasn't spending time with her and Potter anymore because of Lavender Brown or that she was angry and jealous because she fancied Ron.

This puzzled Malfoy, after all, Ron was just a red-headed Weasley with hand me down's and no family power. Draco on the other hand was a pureblood to be proud of, with much family power and everything he owned was both expensive brands and new. So why did Granger seem more interested in Weasley than Malfoy?

That bothered Malfoy to no end, he knew deep, very deep down, he had some sort of attraction towards this mudblood which is why he tormented her and kept on her all the time, to mask his confused feelings of interest. Draco knew he fancied Granger but didn't know why, so he intended to hide his feelings or destroy them. Whichever worked out best.

"She has horrid looking hair! I mean, has she ever heard of conditioner or maybe frizz control?" Pansy and her new friend mocked on about Granger. Malfoy couldn't stand to eavesdrop anymore mostly because of how annoying they sounded. Once he opened his eyes and stood up Draco knew Pansy was aware and watching him from the corner of her eye.

It was obvious to him that she'd always liked him, now there's a girl with taste, but he never could return the favor. So he usually played dumb, unless he wanted to use her and hook up for a night or so every now and then. Plus, it kept her on his side. Draco strode over to the stairs and marched up them to the boys' dorms. It was mostly empty except for some dorks in the corner playing Wizards Chess. Malfoy simply ignored their presence and sat on the edge of his bed so that he could gaze out of the window over to the Quidditch field in the distance.

He was still the Slytherin House Seeker, as was Potter for Gryffindor. The Weasley's were on the team too, and if it wasn't for Potter's dumb luck, Slytherin would be champion every year instead of tying or placing second. Malfoy kicked at a piece of rubble on the floor.

In the Gryffindor common room, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were giggling on one couch, probably about what had happened in today's gossip or about Ron's butt. While Ron and Seamus were playing Wizards Chess, they were most likely trying to listen in on Lavender and Parvati's conversation. Harry was sitting on a chair trying to focus on reading a book, however every few minutes he'd glance up to look at Ginny Weasley to see what she was doing. Ginny was doing the same, and as for Hermione she was watching everyone's movements while sitting by the fire with an exam paper she was studying for.

Finding it hard to focus, and not yet curfew, Hermione stood up to go for a stroll around the castle. The lights were still on so _Lumos_ wasn't necessary. She walked around, winding up and down various hallways. Yet again, a vacant sound was heard not far from where Hermione stood, more giggling. Her first reaction was to turn away but this wasn't Lavender and her groupies, so Hermione merely shook it off and continued to walk on down the empty hall.

"Look who it is Hannah," Susan Bones pointed out to her friend, Hannah Abbott, who snickered. Both girls were from Hufflepuff and had teased and bullied Hermione before. Hermione put her hand in her back pocket, holding onto her wand, ready to defend herself if necessary.

"Wandering the halls is never a smart thing, Granger." Hannah warned sarcastically.

"Then again, the Granger isn't a very smart creature." Remarked Susan, both girls broke out in laughs, continuing on with the joke.

"Look at her, what an ugly Granger. They are a rare, mudblooded species who travel alone because none of the other animals will go near her." Hannah added on, she was getting closer to Hermione who hadn't moved at all.

Susan chuckled and added, "Including her own kind," They both erupted into hysterics now, encircling Hermione with their wands out. "Say, Hannah, do you have any frizz control gel on you?" She asked.

Hannah shook her head, "No, and what a shame too, this poor Granger could use some to tame her rather ferocious hair." Both girls giggled some more. All Hermione could do was feel helpless and dumb while the girls mocked her. She turned in circles trying to keep up with the Hannah and Susan who were still encircling her, tightly now.

"If not gel, than water should work, right?" Susan pressed.

"Certainly not! Water would never satisfy that beasts needs," Hannah exclaimed being fully sarcastic about Hermione's hair. "But my Aunt used to tell me that egg yolks worked for her."

"Really?" Susan asked, shocked a bit by the strangeness of the material.

"I don't know, she's in a mental hospital now, never got the chance to try I guess," Hannah shrugged, laughing it off with Susan. Hermione was starting to get a really bad feeling about the situation she's stuck in, and her stomach wasn't holding up so well right now either.

"Why don't we try!" Suggested Susan happily, Hannah nodded and agreed. Waving their wands, a dozen eggs appeared above Hermione. She was stunned and caught off guard, thinking of no spell to defend herself.

The sound of eggs cracking alerted Hermione to at least put her hands above her head, but it was too late. A gooey substance trailed down her face, hair, neck and shoulders all over her. Hermione's lips and chin trembled, trying not to cause a tear to form in front of them. If it did the mocking would never end. Hermione managed to push it back in time for the girls to run away giggling and laughing.

Only now did spells for the perfect defense come flooding to her mind, just like every other time Hermione was picked on. Every single time. Hermione didn't bother to wash away the eggs just yet, as soon as the sounds of the girls was gone she collapsed onto the floor and let her walls down. Tears rushed down her cheeks and quiet sobs interrupted her hiccups every other minute. This was one of her ugliest states, but it didn't matter, those girls were right, Hermione Granger was an ugly creature.

About two hours later Hermione had managed to wipe away her tears and all the evidence of anything occurring here tonight. She placed her wand back in her robes pocket and slumped back home to the Gryffindor girls' dorms were and flopped onto her bed, stripping and tucking herself into bed before letting one more tear fall. She hastily wiped it away and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

At breakfast Ginny, Ron and Harry were deep into a Quidditch conversation with Fred and George while Lavender and Parvati were gossiping some more. They probably already heard about what those Hufflepuff girls did to Hermione last night, girls spread things like that fast but it never gets told to the wrong people.

Thinking about it now, Hermione glance at Ron and Harry. She sighed and picked around at some toast and bacon, trying hard not to look at the hard boiled eggs in front of her, mocking her. It was sick the way these girls in her year made her feel.

Draco was watching Crabb and Goyle stuff their faces with Sunday breakfast, it was actually rather disgusting to see two big boys fit a whole pancake in their mouth. He sighed in disappointment and glanced around the mess hall, over at the Gryffindor table everything seemed to be lively, except Hermione who wasn't talking to anyone. Huh...

"Did you hear the latest H.G.P.?" Asked Pansy, who seemed to know all the schools business in less than a minute after something happened.

"No, was it good?" An interested Slytherin girl sitting across from Draco and Pansy inquired.

"Yes, it was bloody brilliant." She nodded toward the Hufflepuff table, "Two girls, who I'll reveal later," Pansy gestured to the busy hall and Draco pretended to eat his own breakfast instead of eavesdropping. "from Hufflepuff got her good last night, wish I could've seen it." Parkinson looked honestly miserable in a way.

They changed the topic and Draco couldn't help but wonder who _her _was and what _H.G.P._ meant. Maybe after snogging with Pansy tonight he could get it out of her.

While walking around outside by himself Draco came upon a girl sitting at the bottom of a tree with her head buried in a book. It was obviously Hermione Granger. He quietly made his way over to her then jumped out and yelled, "Boo!" It actually made her jump and scream, and again Granger dropped the book. "Such a klutz, Granger." Draco sneered. He leaned his shoulder against the tree, she glared at him.

"You're such a-" Hermione started.

"Watch it," Draco warned her. She shut her mouth and faced away from him. "Where's your little friends, mudblood?" Draco asked, curious to know if she had any outside of Potter and Weasley.

The only response he got was a glare and her standing up to walk away. Except Draco was in between Hermione and her way out. He caught her arm, "Why are you in such a rush?" He pushed her up against the tree and held his wand out at her, but Hermione already was armed with her wand at Malfoy's stomach.

She tilted it up, murmured, "Expelliarmus." and dodged Malfoy's grip and avoided his wand flying out of his hand. Hermione walked faster and farther until there were groups and crowds hiding her. Much to her surprise she found Ron and Harry sitting alone on a bench, Hermione joined them and asked kindly if they were studying for their exams.

Ron shook his head said a very rudely, "No, mother." and stormed off to put an arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hermione asked Harry. He only shrugged.

"It is Ron," He replied, then getting up and walking away to talk to someone else as well. Hermione felt alone. She, in fact, felt so alone she misses Malfoy's torments and teases because he actually talked to her and provided enough attention.

_Please review, let me know what you think! :) thanks so much, xoxo._


	2. HGP

**CHapter 2, enjoy :D**

Draco sighed leaning back on his feet, resting on the tree. Hermione had just walked up toward the school campus and now he regretted teasing her endlessly. But if she only understood that this was the only way that he could go around without being entirely to obvious that he might possibly have feelings for her. The frustration was taking its toll on Draco, he decided that something needed to be done.

Harry Potter was talking amongst a group of friends from Gryffindor about a Quidditch match that would be coming up soon for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Draco knew of the game, he caught onto the last few words that Potter said as he approached the group.

"...at least I can fly on a broom," Harry remarked, obviously insulting someone else. Although Harry never really insulted anyone except Draco, he did playfully offend his friends, but it was life.

"Oh, can you, Potter?" Draco inquired stepping into the group, facing Harry with a sly grin on his face. "These past few years I recall you have been falling of your broom and causing your own team to lose. So much for loyalty, right?" The groups faces were blank, Potters only lightly displayed the emotion of annoyance.

Goyle, Pansy and Crabb were all nearby so as they came to stand by Malfoy's side and include in on the taunting and teasing of the group.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy." A voice warned, then a familiar ginger stepped out from the back of the group and left his new mate Lavender to stand alone in the back. One of the rare times it happened, but yet it still mad the girl fume and scowl.

"Are you going to make me then, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, mocking him. A playful smile appeared on Draco's face as he heard snickers and ooh's .

Hermione had been watching what looked like it was about to be a fight from where she sat. Ron now stood up and Malfoy simply shrugged him off seeing no one as a real threat to him. Maybe it was just like that for every death eater. She finally stood when she felt either Ron or Harry was going to be hurt next. Striding over to the group, she warily pushed her way through to be in between the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's.

"Granger, come to join the party?" Malfoy asked, sarcastically seeming surprised.

"Leave, Malfoy." She warned, raising her wand to his face. He only grinned and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary, no one's getting hurt here." He retorted.

"You'll be the one that gets hurt if you don't leave!" Hermione spoke up.

"Ooh," Draco pretended to be afraid, well it wasn't that hard for him to pretend. He was actually a little scared that she might actually try something, but then again Malfoy was a big enough threat to Granger that she wouldn't dare try anything. Hermione pressed the wand closer to Draco's grinning face.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Parkinson warned Granger, placing her wand not far from Hermione's neck. Hermione side-glanced at Pansy and then slowly lowered her wand, not wanting to actually get into a fight.

Pansy and Draco smirked but as soon as Hermione turned away to leave the circle, Pansy fired a spell at her, "Flipendo!" This would cause anything to flip or be pushed backwards, only because Hermione had been facing away from Parkinson that she was pushed onto her face in the dirt. Pansy smirked and her friends congratulated her, Malfoy couldn't only stare, bewildered by what just happened.

Hermione didn't have time to react on what just happened, she could on stand up and hurry out of their before anything worse happened. She ran around the castle, looking hopelessly for a bathroom because her mind was too preoccupied with the drama that just occurred to remember much of anything else. She was constantly wiping the tears and dirt off of her face as she wandered around, trying to avoid the stares and laughs that followed her.

Harry and Ron looked disgustingly at all the Slytherin kids and walked away, Ron had his arm around Lavender who was looking desperate for attention. Harry decided to go off and look for Hermione.

Pansy was looking rather smug when Draco checked her out, her mood was giving him a very wrong idea. He put his arm around Pansy's waist, earning an odd look from her, which he ignored as he whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we go celebrate?" She caught on quickly, which Draco was grateful for. They both made their way to the Slytherin common room and into a back corner that was known as the Slytherin Snogging Site.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and she trailed her hands up and down his chest. He knew this was misleading of him but she does the same thing to other guys so it was just a sign of Karma. He didn't waste any time, needing to seduce her enough to get the information he wanted so badly.

Malfoy leaned in most of the way, leaving it up to Pansy to kiss him, which she did. The snogging began, Draco held her close to him and kissed her roughly, knowing exactly what Pansy wanted. She usually tells him everything about her love life. Pansy kissed back just as roughly, needing to stand on her tippy toes to reach Malfoy better. Her fingers entwined themselves in his lightly golden hair, while his fingers now grabbed her ass.

The snogging session continued, neither going farther nor showing signs of wanting to. Pansy took a breath and leaned on Malfoy's chest, he was breathing hard too and holding onto her rather small waist. He leaned in and kissed her neck softly before whispering in her ear.

"You know, Parkinson, I've always known you would be useful for tormenting that Trio." He complimented, Pansy flushed and he continued. "It's not exactly fair that the entire school leaves it to us to bully everyone into their own place."

"That's not entirely true," Pansy replied thinking about how there were many girls throughout the school that tormented others.

"Yeah it is, who else does all the work then? I never hear of anyone." He was thinking about that H.G.P. that was mentioned this morning, he had no clue as to what it was just that it was bullying a girl.

"You wouldn't hear of anyone, it's a Hogwarts girls secret." Pansy smirked, teasing him. She looked over at his reaction and saw a confused look and raised eyebrow. "You see, most of the girls with power in the school tease and bully the others and we spread it amongst each other. But we're smart enough not to tell the wrong people, so naturally it's a big secret."

"Huh," Malfoy said, swaying with her a little, "And am I special enough to know more about this?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," She teased, he kissed up and down her shoulder and neck and she giggled, caving in ever so easily to his clever seduction. "Okay, well I'll tell you about the most popular, you'll love it." Malfoy waited anxiously. "We call it H.G.P." Malfoy listened carefully. "It stands for Hermione Granger Pranks. Because a lot of us torment her she practically has her own group, the things that happen are actually pretty funny and girls from everywhere in the school love to have a go at her."

"You're right," Draco admitted, facing her. "I do love it, tell me more." Pansy told him of some of the best pranks pulled on Granger and Draco listened, quiet and content. Hearing some of these things though was hard, he always thought what he did to students around the school was the worst, the meanest. But these things that the girls did, well continue to do to Hermione was almost mind blowing, it was cruel.

Why was Draco taking so much pity on this girl? It was odd of him, to have these kind of feelings. He sighed and brushed his platinum blonde hair back with his fingers and leaned back on the wall of the common room. He walked over and sat down on a chair in front of the fire, Pansy had excused herself to go up to the girls dorms. Draco didn't know what he was going to do now so he left the common room of Slytherin and wandered around the castle with his hands in his pockets.

Miss Granger had found a girls bathroom on the second floor and was washing her face, scrubbing with her thin fingers and trying to get the dirt off of her rosy cheeks and Gryffindor robes. She felt wet and cold in the cool AC breeze that was in all the bathrooms. Finally feeling much cleaner and composed she exited the bathroom but only to find herself facing Draco Malfoy.

Hermione turned away from him, walking ahead towards the stairs to get to the Gryffindor common room and then to bed, a good night's sleep was exactly what she needed. "Leave me alone, Malfoy, I need to sleep." She muttered, annoyed of his presence, lately though it had been just him and not his groupies alongside him.

Draco caught up to her and then stood in front of her, blocking her way of passage and causing her to stop abruptly, only inches in front of him. "Mind if I Slytherin?" He asked, amused at his own House joke. Hermione didn't have the same reaction, she rolled her eyes and tried to get passed. Draco continued to block her. "Come on, Granger, I'm only playing." He grinned and then suddenly looked serious. "No one really wants to do anything of the sort with you." He scoffed and then laughed slightly, throwing his head back a bit.

Hermione was becoming impatient with his childish games and jokes, she pushed him aside and quickly moved ahead, only looking back once to see Draco staring at her. It was actually sort of creepy, he looked pitiful in a way and overwhelmed in another.

Climbing into bed Hermione fell fast asleep despite the nightmare of a life she's been living in.

"Go, Ron!" Lavender cheered from the sidelines of the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game. Hermione was watching from a few stands in front of her and all she could hear above all the shouting and jeering was Lavender's annoying little squeaky voice! It irritated her so much. An hour through the game and Gryffindor was down by twenty points, Harry just needed to catch the golden snitch an then the game would end. But Hermione could see the struggle and frustration on Harry's face as he followed the snitch around the field, Hufflepuff's seeker at his six.

Harry was just barely out of reach of the golden snitch. He just needed to get a finger on it and he knew he would be able to hold it, bringing another victory to Gryffindor, meaning he'd be able to go up against Malfoy in the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor championship. That is, if Harry caught the snitch.

The seeker for Hufflepuff was coming up on Harry's right, he'd been following him nearly the whole game, in fact, Potter doubted if Hufflepuff even knew where the snitch was. He probably only followed Harry for his reputation with the golden snitch. Harry wanted to put this to the test and steer away from the snitch, but he couldn't risk leaving the snitch if the guy did know it was right in front of them.

The golden snitch dodged every move Harry made to grab it, darting this way and that. He saw it sprint behind the teachers bleachers, Potter following it around them then back into the Quidditch arena. The snitch flew almost halfway across the field, dangerously weaving around the players and beaters. It approached the Hufflepuff bleachers crossing in front of it then making its way, around behind the Gryffindor bleachers.

Harry predicted where the next move would take the snitch and carefully waited for it in front of the Gryffindor bleachers. It peered out, whizzing toward Harry's open hand, falling into the tight grip of Harry's gloved fist.

"Gryffindor wins!" Exclaimed the announcer of the game. Hermione cheered, clapping her hands rapidly. Harry was hovering on his broom only feet in front of her, when he looked over at the bleachers she smiled, color coming to her cheeks for the first time since the cold breezy game had started.

"Go, Harry! Wahoo!" Hermione was ecstatic, this meant Gryffindor would make it to the final game! Except after she said this Harry didn't look her way. Harry rushed forward on his broom almost knocking over some of the people in the stands behind Hermione, including Lavender.

As students were exiting the Quidditch game, all heading back towards the school Hermione tried to make her way through the crowds to find Potter and Weasley. She spotted the ginger hair of Ron and his two brothers, Fred and George ahead of her. She tried to elbow through to get a chance to talk to her friends before Lavender showed up and took them away from her, yet again.

Hermione finally made it within a close enough range to call out to them, but before she could she saw Lavender on Ron's arm giggling and celebrating, shouting with such a shrill voice. Hermione shook her head in disgust and went a different way toward the school. Her lip quivered and her eyes stung, Hermione bit her lip to hold back the tears.

Now she was a well enough distance from the big group of students, able to sit on the edge of one of the open windows on the second floor. Hermione was only trying to find a place in the school where those awful girls and Malfoy's crew would leave her alone, then maybe she would be able to tear Lavender from Ron's side and befriend him and Harry again.

The sound of a door creaking open alerted Hermione to look down the hall, she heard the sound of giggling and shushing before she could make out the faces. Thinking it was Lavender and Ron, she was prepared to run down the corridor in front of her before she saw anything that would make her nauseous or infuriated. but it wasn't a ginger boy who walked down the hallway, it was a ginger girl.

Harry and Ginny made their way down the hallway, stopping to laugh about something mentioned earlier. It suddenly got quieter and Harry was a bit timid at first as to making a move but he did really like Ginny, even if it was Ron's sister. She batted her eyelashes and smiled up at Harry, both of them leaning in toward each other.

It was a sweet kiss, both Harry and Ginny knew they, sadly, had to keep amongst themselves for a while. They just stood there now, smiling and talking some more, it was nice. Hermione, however, was in shock. She tip-toed away, walking toward the common room to Gryffindor, where a perfectly good pillow was to cry into.

Harry and Ginny? Harry and Ginny! She was so confused. Ron and Lavender? Harry and Ginny? Now Hermione was more alone than ever, even if no one really knew about Harry and Ginny yet. She had no one, no one was there for her anymore, to take care of her. No one was there for poor Hermione, to protect her and make her laugh.

Draco was walking down the hallways with some of his followers, catching a glance of Granger he quickly thought of a witty excuse to get rid of them so he could approach her alone. As he did he walked by her, she didn't glance up so he bumped into her.

"Watch it, mudblood!" He called, sneering and chuckling. She looked a bloody mess right now. He felt a pang of guilt but brushed it off like dust on an old piece of furniture.

"No, don't you bloody call me that, you half-witted jerk!" She went off on him, Hermione was full of all kind of emotions right now, and Malfoy was a good way to express some of them.

Malfoy saw her emotions spike, this would turn into a fight, but half the fights he's gotten into with girls never really turned into fights... Draco smirked, striding back toward Hermione Granger.

**So many of you review, favorited and alerted to both me and the story, thank you.**

Gryffindork5500(2!), Linnea, youdontwannaknow, sugarville, Kayleighh(2!), Blondeinblack1, rutharaya, Jee007(3!), MagicHappens, EllieHathaway, ashley8863(2!) and Kaitykatxxx. Also thanks to those three times as many who favorited, alerted and reviewed my other story for Vampire Academy.

_You all make me smile :D_


	3. Bloody Hell

**Chapter 3, my lovelies ;***

Hermione clenched her fists, Malfoy was walking back toward her. For a moment Hermione was afraid he would hurt her, with either his wand, mouth, or fists she wasn't sure. The moment passed and she felt braver than ever, facing him with her head held high.

"Don't talk back to me like that, you filthy little mudblood." Draco was dangerously close to Hermione at this point, standing over her and glaring down. She looked unafraid which troubled Draco. He didn't like it at all.

"I can talk to you how I want to you snide pureblood!" She was angered by him calling her a mudblood, her cheeks went hot and Hermione reacted on instinct now, her logic thinking going, temporarily, out the window.

Malfoy almost laughed, but contained it, keeping on a mean poker face. "Is that right?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping tightly. "Granger, you are nothing. Absolutely nothing compared to me. I have power and wits," He paused to spit over to the side, frowning down at her as he finished, "you are just a stupid know-it-all."

"I think you're confused," She tried to remove his hands but his grip was too tight for her to even budge it. "You're too stupid to realize that you don't have any power, you are just a dictator among your peers and a follower among the world."

Draco's temper spiked when she insulted him, he shoved her against the wall, ignoring her hurt and surprised expression. "You'll be sorry for saying things like that, Granger."

As much as Hermione's shoulders throbbed and her back ached, she tried to compose herself and gave a mean look back to Malfoy, "There is no way I'll ever feel sorry because of you." She spat out at him.

Draco leaned down near her ears, "You will be after you've learned your lesson." Even though he was mad and was easily tempered by Hermione's constant insults and refusal to obey, Draco didn't want to cause any serious harm to her. He had feelings for her, that was for sure, he just wasn't sure whether they were positive or negative yet.

Hermione could see the hesitation in his eyes, so she used this to her advantage. "You're nothing but a coward, Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy was already at her level so he simply moved closer to her face, easing his grip and leaning more into Hermione. She didn't move or push away from him. Draco's mouth was only an inch from hers now as he spoke softly, "No one calls me a coward."

Hermione wasn't afraid of him, he was however closer to her and any drastic movements from either of them and they'd either kiss or knee one another. Staring into Malfoy's pretty green eyes, Hermione retorted, just as softly. "I just did."

Her defiance and how brave she was tempted Draco to press their lips together but instead he backed away and hurried back down the hall. He hurried down a flight of stairs and into the Slytherin common room.

Draco spotted Pansy and some other girls in a corner, sitting on couch's in front of the fireplace. He joined them, giving a dashing smile which half of the girls swooned over. He imagined seeing Hermione giggle and blush because of him, it was difficult but made him more confused than ever as to why he thought of that.

Hermione sighed and breathed deeply a few times after Malfoy left her there. She slid down the wall and sat on the corridor floor. It was stone hard and cold but far more comforting than the Gryffindor common room right now. She laid her head back and questioned what just happened.

At one point, Hermione knew, she had wanted to kiss Malfoy. It was hard for Hermione to think of herself wanting to do that with anyone, especially him. He treated her like nothing, he bullied her and teased her. Plus he was an enemy of Harry. No matter, it was nothing. What Hermione felt was only natural for girls when a guy is that close to them, right?

She shrugged it off and tried to think of something else, with nowhere to go at this late time Hermione decided to head back to the common room before a professor saw her out after curfew. She went straight up to the girls dorms, not looking in the direction that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and her friends all sat. She didn't fit in with them anyway.

Hermione laid back on her bed and pulled out one of the many studying books she kept up here. Flipping the pages, yet getting nowhere Hermione became frustrated. She closed the book, sat up and did some breathing exercises. It was hard to focus when all she could think about was Malfoy's lips and his beautiful green eyes, full of all different shades. Hermione was afraid she knew what these thoughts meant, she liked Draco Malfoy.

Walking over to the window, she sat on the table under it. The night was mostly clear aside from the stars. Hermione pressed her forehead against the window, it was cold and made her shiver. She pulled away and sulked back to her bed hidden in the corner and picked up the book. She attempted to read once more, but was rudely interrupted minutes later by a hysterical Lavender Brown.

She was crying and snorting unattractively and complaining to her surrounding friends how unfair and mean Ron Weasley was being. Hermione left the book open on her bed and crept past Lavender and her army , she could hear faint shouting for someone. As she approached the door it became louder and clearer. Someone was asking for Lavender.

Hermione opened the door to see Ron halfway up the stairs. he was turned around talking to Harry who stood at the bottom. "She's overreacting is all," He concluded, facing Hermione now to make another call for Lavender. Instead he stopped when he saw her. "Aye, Hermione do you think you could, er, get Lavender for me?"

She only stared back at him, amazed that he talked to her, irritated that he could only think of Lavender. Hermione closed the door behind her and walked down the steps, passing Ron and stopping behind Harry. "No, I don't think I will."

Ron and Harry shared a confused look and followed Hermione to sit on the couch's. "What's up with her?" Harry asked him before they sat down.

"No idea," Ron replied, now sitting across from Hermione, "Do you think all girls are like this? They're bloody mental." He spoke to Hermione now, who was pretending not to eavesdrop. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Who?" Hermione asked, the irritation with her friends remained, obvious in her tone.

"Lavender of course," Ron answered, not sensing her mood.

"No, she didn't." She replied.

"Whatever, she's being bloody annoying now is all," Ron added. He stared at his feet, Lavender was great but her voice and constant clinging was bugging him and when he talked to her she went off on him! It was bloody confusing and he figured he should just end it, but seeing her in tears was making it harder for him to do.

Hermione glanced at Ron, was he realizing how much of a twit Lavender was?

Harry cleared his throat and spoke up, "Hermione, how come we haven't seen much of you lately?" He knew that they'd all been busy but it seemed like she avoided them now.

Taken back by this she simply answered, "I didn't feel like I was wanted to be seen." She put her hands out near the fire, they were already warming up, her earlier shivers and goose bumps fading.

Neither Ron nor Harry asked why, they both sort of figured why. Ron moved next to Hermione and elbowed her playfully. "Even when Harry and I are in a sour mood Hermione you should always know your wanted. Everyone's sort of missed your smartass comments." Hermione didn't smile, Ron's grin went away and Harry stepped in to save him.

"What Ron means is that we've all missed you around and you shouldn't let us keep you from hanging about." He glanced from Ron to Hermione. Ron gave a nod of approval and Hermione's expression lightened up.

Lavender emerged from the room upstairs then to see Ron, Harry and Hermione all start to smile. This angered Lavender, she put on a fake smile and greeted Ron from behind, he turned to face her while remaining in his seat.

"Snuggly Pooh," She addressed him, "I've decided the way I reacted was wrong and that I want to make it up to you." She smiled and toyed with a ginger lock of his hair.

"Actually, Lavender," Ron said cautiously. "I think we should spend some time apart, from each other." Lavender didn't seem to get it. "Permanently." He added.

A frown played on Lavender's face and she slapped Ron across his cheek before running back up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Harry tried to control his laughter and Ron looked a little confused. Hermione was stunned but aided to Ron's red cheek. She half-smiled, laughing a bit, "She got you good,"

"Yeah, but at least we're done." He smiled back at her, Hermione flushed and looked another way, letting her hand drop from Ron's face.

After her morning classes Hermione took a walk outside and sat under another tree in front of open plains. It was relaxing and the wind blew her hair out of her face.

"Hey, Granger," Someone called out. Pansy Parkinson was standing on one of the lower branches above where Hermione sat. She smirked and jumped down, landing a few feet from Hermione. "I see you got all the dirt off your face."

Pansy smiled and as Hermione drew out her wand, she disarmed it, leaving Hermione defenseless. "Isn't it a shame that a wizard was wasted?" Hermione stood up slowly, looking confused because she didn't know what the Princess of Slytherin was talking about.

"Ha," Pansy laughed slightly. "I'm talking about you, you know. Wizard blood being wasted is a terrible thing, but then again so are mudbloods." She stepped closer to Hermione, who pressed herself up against the tree.

Hermione glanced at her wand which was ten feet to her side, she could probably get it but by then Pansy could've fired another spell at her.

"Yeah, well we just can't have mudbloods running around the world can we? And to think there are more out there, even in Hogwarts. It's going to take a while but I'm sure all the girls can do it." Pansy flicked her wand, inflicting pain into Hermione's ankles. Hermione collapsed onto the floor and groaned in pain. Her ankles burned, they were on fire and worst was now she couldn't retrieve her wand.

Smirking, Parkinson grabbed Hermione's wand and threw it back at her. "Get up, let's fight, girl to girl." Spells flew from Pansy to Hermione and occasionally back at Pansy. Hermione was merely on the defensive side, only trying to protect herself from the spells and charms Pansy threw her way.

Half of them had hit Hermione so when Pansy heard footsteps and fled, she was left to deal with whomever came around the tree. When a familiar blonde headed boy appeared, Hermione could barely keep her eyes open so she just fainted, feeling weak and nauseous. Draco was able to catch her from falling, he tried to avoid running into anyone on his trip to the clinic. It was hard, especially carrying Granger the whole way.

Weasley and Potter were the only ones to spot Draco carrying Hermione's limp body. Of course they didn't believe him when he said he rescued her. It was the nurse who took Hermione and closed the boys outside of the clinic to argue amongst themselves.

"You bloody tell us what you did to her Malfoy or you'll be in there next!" Ron exclaimed, he readily held his wand in his hand.

"I've told you already, you nit wit, I found Granger collapsed and decided to do the right thing and bring her in." Draco replied, trying to make it look like he was telling the truth but at the same time make it seem as though it could be false.

"Doing the right thing?" Harry asked, outraged. "That's a lie, Malfoy, and you know it!" Did he? Draco wondered to himself.

The nurse came out of the clinic and the boys hushed up, she passed around the bend in the hallways and Harry and Ron bombarded the door, opening it to see Hermione. They found her in a bed near the end of the rows of beds. Only a few other students were here. Malfoy trailed behind Potter and Weasley, wanting to see how Granger was. Damn it! This was one of the few recent thoughts Draco's had positively concerning Hermione Granger. Last night before he fell asleep he thought about her pink lips and how he'd been tempted to taste them.

This probably meant the worst for him, he liked her.

**Ooooh :)**

**Please review and PM me if there are any questions or complaints, thank you.**

**I love you all, and I accept anon reviews.**

** I don't know if any of you read this but if you do, review with an "&" somewhere in your message. Thanks c:**

**So in three days I will be leaving for five days to go on a trip for surf lessons a few hours away, I may or may not have the time, or energy to write. So (maybe) until then , mwa!**


	4. You're Afraid

**remember this story?**

**sorry for not updating recently :( **

**ENJOY!**

Hermione looked awful. Not in her usual way either, she looked beaten and exhausted. Dark circles under her eyes contrasted with her abnormally pale skin. She'd lost color and blood. Her bruises were hidden under the infirmary blankets. Her head throbbed lightly but her pain had basically numbed itself since Madam Pomfrey made her drink that horrid juice. She wasn't even sure what was in it.

Ron and Harry appeared in her vision within a few minutes of Madam Pomfrey leaving her. They both sighed deeply in unison upon seeing her. Hermione wasn't sure if that's because they were disappointed that she couldn't defend herself or because of how hurt she seemed. Surely it wasn't the latter.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

Hermione's tongue felt thick and she took a few moments to swallow and clear her throat before croaking out, "I'm fine, just a little numb." Harry glanced at the cup and bottle at the side of her bed.

"Yeah, I guess that's the medicine." He dropped his look to the floor, suddenly looking more interested in his shoes than Hermione. She felt horrible.

Ron peeped in from outside the curtain hiding Hermione's bed from the rest of the infirmary. "You don't look so good Mione." He stated before standing over on the other side of her from Harry.

Draco didn't dare enter the make-shift room for Hermione but caught a quick look at her condition when Ron entered. She didn't look all too bad... Who was he kidding? She looked ghastly. A little upset with himself, Draco turned and left the infirmary to go...anywhere else.

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to faint hum of her own heartbeat and the irregular breathing from Ron and Harry. She opened her eyes and locked them with Ron's. "I don't feel so good, Ron."

"Shh, it's okay we're here for you." Harry assured her, cupping her cold hand in his two warm ones. Hermione gave him a lopsided half-smile.

"So, er, what exactly did Malfoy do to you?" Ron asked uneasily, unsure of whether to bring him up to her. By the heavy sigh and gaze to the floor from Hermione he instantly felt ashamed that he said anything. "Listen, I didn't mean to bring him up, I don't want-"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's alright. I don't mind." She took a few minutes to gather her facts. "You see, he didn't really do anything bad to me."

"Course he did! That's why you're bloody in here." Ron raised his voice a little but didn't back down. He stepped closer and knelt in front of Hermione so that they were almost face to face. "I know you don't like people getting punished but Hermione he did some pretty bad stuff to you."

"He didn't do anything." Hermione countered.

"You're being delusional. He obviously did something to put you in here! Then to carry you in himself and claim to be saving you? That's a bloody lie and we all know it." Ron's anger spiked.

"Maybe this isn't the best time..." Harry's words trailed off when Hermione started coughing. He helped her calm down before pulling Ron over to the side of the room. "She needs rest, not for you to be yelling at her. If you think Malfoy did this then bring it up with McGonagall." Harry advised him.

"Are you saying you don't think he did this to her?" Ron exclaimed angrily. He frowned at his best friend. "Whose side are you on mate?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't think Hermione would lie, but I don't believe Malfoy didn't do nothing either." He was playing the role of Switzerland. His best mate was going to make Hermione cry any minute now if he didn't leave. Draco wasn't a knight in shining armor and if Ron wasn't going to bring this up with someone then Harry would.

"Alright," Ron huffed. "Fine I see how it is." He turned his attention to Hermione now. "Do you see what you're doing? Poor Harry here doesn't know who to believe in. You've put Malfoy, that little creep, in between best mates. You did this Hermione. It's all your fault. If you hadn't been so defenseless and lonely then maybe you'd have some real friends." Ron shook his head at her and stormed out before Harry could chastise him.

Hermione wasn't pissed off like Ron however, she was more depressed and upset thanks to his little ramble. Tears welled up in her eyes. Harry couldn't think of any comforting words, he knew she wouldn't listen anyway so instead he left to find some tissues.

She took a few and dabbed her eyes with them, glad she didn't wear make-up that could be ruined by the waterfall coming from her eyes. She was gross. Hermione felt herself becoming more unstable and sick. She tried to stop the sobs and coughs erupting from her body. It took her a minute to gain control of herself before she turned to Harry. To her surprise he remained sitting at the end of her bed, watching her closely.

"Do you need more?" He asked, a little afraid she might break down again, no thanks to Ron being a smart ass.

"N-n-no." She choked out, clearing her throat before speaking to him again. "I'm fine."

"So, do you know if you'll be out of here tomorrow? We have classes again." Harry dreaded going to Potions but put the thought in the back of his mind.

"I think so... Madam Pomfrey mentioned I'd be leaving here tomorrow, except I don't recall when." Hermione twiddled a clean tissue in her fingers before setting it on the bedside table.

"Well, Gryffindor has a game with Slytherin coming up. I think it's next weekend but I'm not entirely sure." Harry stated, trying to shift the uncomfortable conversation.

"I guess I'll try and go; your team is doing really well." Hermione commented, unsure of what else to say. She liked Quidditch but since she didn't play she was limited in conversations.

"That'd be nice." The silence dragged on before Madam Pomfrey entered the curtained room to see how Hermione was doing.

"I think it'd be best if I went now, see you later Mione," Harry waved weakly before leaving the infirmary and heading out to make things up with Ron.

Ron slumped back against the sofa in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He was a little upset with himself for taking out his anger with Lavender with Hermione. That was just mean. He ran a hand through his ginger hair and sighed deeply.

Harry entered the common room and searched for a familiar face, finding him sitting on a sofa. He joined him and neither of them said anything for minutes.

"Listen, Harry-"

"Er, Ron-"

Both of them smiled and tried to let the other talk first, because talking at the same time clearly wasn't working.

"Harry, I really hope I didn't screw things up with Hermione. I was being stupid is all and I really wish I could take it back. Do you think she'd forgive me if I apologized?" Ron blurted.

"Honestly? I have absolutely no idea. She kind of had a breakdown when you left."

"Oh," If Ron had weighed the guilt pressing down on him he'd probably have tons.

"It wouldn't hurt to apologize though," Harry gave Ron a pat on the back with a lopsided smile.

Ron pressed his lips together, "Thanks, mate."

"It's nothing," Harry claimed, he sat back and crossed his ankles on the table in front of them.

"No, really, I mean I wasn't entirely fair to you either. Sorry about that." He looked down at his beat up sneakers and ran a hand through his hair again, nervously.

"Not a problem." Harry adjusted his glasses. He sat up a few moments later and said goodnight to Ron before going up to his bed to finish a Potions paper due tomorrow.

Hermione awoke to see Madam Pomfrey holding a small cup of dark liquid. She grimaced but took the medicine and downed it fast, swallowing before she could spit it back up. Hermione remained sitting up and noticed that her head didn't hurt as much and the dark bruises surrounding her torso, legs and arms were almost gone. There were no remains of any cuts, except for one. Hermione's right index finger was wrapped and had a splint on it. She remembered that Pansy had shoved a twig through her finger horizontally. It had been a pain then but was barely above sore now.

Amazed at how much her body had improved Hermione thanked the nurse before gathering her things and heading over to the Gryffindor commons to shower and change for class. Hermione decided since she was already late to class and had an excuse that she'd put herself together with a bit more effort.

She dabbed on some mascara and combed through her hair carefully so the curls wouldn't frizz up. Her hair was still wet so she twisted it up into a bun, Hermione finished getting dressed before she took the bun out, revealing controlled wavy brown hair that fell just below her shoulders.

In the mirror, Hermione reflected a crooked grin and set off to her third class with the proper books. Through the busy halls Hermione limped slightly from her ankles still healing from former burns. Aside from that and the lightly colored bruises and splinted finger you wouldn't be able to tell that Hermione had been severely injured twelve hours ago.

After two more classes Hermione was able to attend lunch, she grabbed a sandwich and headed outside to eat. Sitting under a tree near the lake, she settled down with the rest of her sandwich that she hadn't eaten on the walk there and opened her textbook to review the lesson the class had just learned.

Draco left lunch early, annoyed at Pansy's constant gloating about how she'd put Hermione Granger in the clinic. He found himself walking near the lake and noticed a little bookworm sitting peacefully under a big oak tree. Draco took it upon himself to ruin her peace. He smirked and casually approached Hermione.

"So, Granger, is this where the bookworm species migrated to?" She glanced up at his remark then scowled before continuing to read. "Well it's not very pretty. Kind of suits you actually..." Draco rambled on until Hermione closed the book shut and stood up.

"I get enough clever commentaries nearly everyone at Hogwarts and I would really love if you would just stop it." She gave him a stern glare before trying to walk past him.

Draco actually thought her bravery was cute. Not that he'd ever admit that.

Instead Malfoy grabbed the book and tossed it to the ground, he took her shoulders in his hands and pressed her up against the bark of the giant oak. "You can't tell me what to do, you idiotic girl."

Hermione was shocked at first by his touched then mesmerized by Draco's silver eyes... She shook her head mentally and attempted to look unaffected by his closeness. "Clearly you're confused. Anyone can tell you what to do. It's up to you to listen." Damn, she'd had Draco there. He let go of her but didn't step back.

"You just think you're so bloody smart, huh, Granger? You think you know bloody everything, don't you?" She bit her lip, choosing not to respond with one of the many insults she had for him. "That's right, shut your mouth and be careful who you talk back to next time. Maybe they won't be as nice as I am."

Hermione couldn't hold in her anger anymore. Malfoy was just pissing her off, but what everyone else had put her through lately was pushing her over the edge. "Listen here you ignorant fool," Hermione addressed him, stepping forward, making him cringe back. "You are most definitely not nice! I can say and do anything I want to and no bloody person is going to step in my way. I make my own decisions here!" Her bandaged finger was pointing in his face.

Draco lowered it, an image of broken Hermione in his arms on the way to the infirmary flashed in his mind. He ignored the memory. "I am nice Granger. You sit here alone, but that's not that only time. Your best mates barely acknowledge you at all and no one else at the school seems to think you're worth more than a broken pencil. I am nice enough to talk to you every day."

"Excuse me? Since when does mocking someone and telling them that they're ugly count as being nice to them?" Hermione retorted. She was furious at the world and those intensifying silver eyes weren't doing much to slow her heart rate. Why was she feeling like this toward him now?

"I don't care what you think of my efforts, mudblood, all I care about is that Pansy Parkinson gets the hell away from me. I care about pleasing my father and winning the Quidditch champs. That's it." Malfoy was running low on remarks and clever tricks. She was cornering him verbally.

"That's what this whole act is about?" Hermione exclaimed, a false smile playing on her lips. "You think being a smart ass and bullying everyone will put you on top, making your father proud. Well I hope you realize that it doesn't."

"This 'act' is not about that at all." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Well it's obviously not you being nice, or friendly, or even to avoid Pansy." Hermione was frustrated that this argument was going nowhere. She had classes to be in. "I'm leaving now because this is pointless and I'm not in the mood to be late to class."

"Class sucks." Draco shrugged off her comment.

"No it doesn't." Hermione countered.

"Yeah it does, especially for you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're Hermione Granger, which means people prank you, tease you, and mock you endlessly. Class is just a way for a group of people to sit in one room with you and do it together." He said matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong, that's not what happens."

"I'm not wrong, and you know it. I'm in your potions class; I know what happens. Basically, everyone hates you." Malfoy said.

"Not true." Hermione reasoned, "Not everyone hates me."

"Sure, because they all love you right?"

"You're really starting to annoy me." She sighed.

Draco gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, then snapped out of it, "So do something about it."

Hermione gave him a once-over, one because she knew deep down she found him attractive and two because she needed to analyze the situation. "No."

"You're afraid." He concluded.

"I am not." Hermione responded, clearly annoyed by his childish games.

Draco smirked. "Prove it."

Did she ever! Hermione balled up her fist and aimed directly for his nose, hoping to break it again like she did a few years ago. Except before her fist could connect with his pretty face, he deflected it and pressed his lips to hers.

Surprisingly the kiss was sweet, but short-lived. Hermione managed to save some dignity and break away, placing a fake look of disgust on her face before storming off. Malfoy however leaned against the side of the oak, watching her walk off with a smile.

Hermione could hardly go to class now. She was too overwhelmed by that kiss. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. Her! Hermione Granger. Instead of going to Potions, which was absolutely the last place she'd go due to the fact that he was in that class, she went to the open grounds in between upper class buildings. Leaning against a tree that was easily hidden Hermione's heart leapt. Her brain worked over time trying to make sense of what had just happened.

**revieeeeeew pleeease :***


	5. Not What I Saw

**enjoy lovelies c:**

Draco ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and walked slowly back to the school buildings. Draco didn't plan on attending class, but he didn't want to stay by that tree. Damn, that kiss. He'd kissed Hermione. Draco Malfoy had kissed Hermione Granger. Sure, it didn't last too long, they didn't make out, and she'd pulled away with a look of disgust, but overall it wasn't _so _bad. Right?

Confused and frustrated with more questions than answers Malfoy retreated to his dorm to change for a Quidditch practice later. A few minutes later he was still not ready for practice and a few of the guys on the team came in from classes. Malfoy shot up from where he lay on his bed, grabbed something to workout in, and headed for the gym instead. He didn't need to be around anyone, much less could he even try to focus on Quidditch.

Hermione sat under the tree in between the buildings for a good half hour before the bell rang for classes to end. She slowly stood up, and glanced around for a familiar face.

Ron emerged from Potions with Harry and started wondering whether Hermione would forgive him or not after what he'd told her the night before. Supposedly she was better and in classes today, however she hadn't been in Potions today. Neither had Malfoy, Ron noticed.

"If that bastard laid a hand on her I swear, I'll give him a bloody lesson..." Ron muttered to himself, Harry clearly not hearing him.

"Look, there's Hermione." Harry noted, nodding towards her walking in the other direction.

Ron walked up to her as she was about to pass them and pulled her into a hug that she couldn't squirm out of.

"Aye, Hermione, I'm so sorry for going off on you yesterday, I had no right." Ron paused when he let her out of the hug, though still holding her forearms, noticing the fading of bruises. He flinched. "I was still worked up from Lavender, I'm sorry , you have every right to be bloody mad at me, but I really hope you forgive me." He took a deep breath, having said his apology quite fast.

After a few moments Hermione didn't say anything, so Ron added, "Again, I'm so sorry." She stared at him for a few more moments before deciding that he wasn't just doing this so that she wouldn't be mad at him. Hermione believed he was sorry. She pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's alright." She smiled inside, knowing well that her friends were starting to act more like friends. For the few minutes she figured it would last, she didn't want to waste it. "I believe you, Ron."

Ron sighed in relief and sank into the hug before they both pulled away. Harry grinned at his best mates. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but Ron, we've got practice out on the fields today." They all said their goodbyes before separating; Ron and Harry joined Ginny and the team on the Quidditch field opposite Slytherin while Hermione strode off towards the library.

At practice Ron couldn't help but notice how Harry and Ginny shared similar glances towards each other. When Harry and Ginny had approached him after the practice, he blew up on them.

"So, wait, you two are dating now? Is that right?" Ron frowned, how could his best friend do this to him? It was his _sister_ for bloody crying out loud!

"Er," Harry hesitated, unsure how to answer the direct question. Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers before replying.

"Yes. We are." Ginny said defiantly. Ron's eye flickered to their hands and then back up to their faces. His brow furrowed as his frown grew deeper.

"Harry how could you do this to me? Ginny is my sister, my little sister!"

"I know you're angry, but just listen-" Harry was cut off by Ginny.

"We don't care what you think, Ron, we'll see whomever we want to."

"Shut your mouth Ginny," She looked like she was about to protest at her brothers request but bit her tongue back. "This can't be happening, you have to break it off before anything happens. I mean, it's bad enough that you two mean so much to me and I don't want to see you hurt, but what if you hurt each other? I can't choose sides!" Ron threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You won't have to choose." Harry said quickly. Ginny cut Ron's retort off with a glare as Harry continued. "This is happening," He held up their intertwined hands, "so like it or not, mate, you're going to have to deal with it. I can promise you I'd never do anything to hurt Ginny, ever."

"I'd never hurt Harry, either." Ginny said in a small voice, still hurt that her brother had yelled at her.

"You're both bloody crazy. This is ridiculous." Ron exclaimed.

"What's ridiculous is you and Lavender. It was disgusting to watch you two snogging, and then she'd be so attached to you and jealous of anyone who talked to you, even me!" Ginny said, getting angered by Ron not accepting her relationship with Harry.

"Don't bring her up anymore, I don't want to hear it." Ron glared at Ginny, spitting out his words in her face.

"Listen, mate, we don't want to hear you disapproving us together, but that's not our problem. We'll move on and be together anyway." Harry convinced his friend, nervous as to what he might do.

"I don't want you to move on! I don't want you two together at all." Ron stepped back, his eyes were full of anger and shock. He reached out for Ginny's free arm but she pulled away. "Come on, Ginny, you aren't allowed to be near him anymore." She scoffed at his change in tone.

"If you think I'm going to listen to you then you're bloody insane."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Ron pressed.

"You're bloody wrong!" She said as if stating the obvious.

"That's it!" Ron stormed off, not sure where he was going. He just knew away.

Hermione sat alone at a table in the front corner of the library and looked up to see Ron storming in, looking for someone. He came over to her and whispered something very quietly that made Hermione a little bit afraid of him. "We need to talk."

Afraid of the anger in his eyes, she hurriedly gathered her possessions and followed him out into the hallway.

"How long have you known?" Ron immediately asked her. A million thoughts ran through her mind; He could be talking about Lavender being involved in H.G.P's, he could could've heard about H.G.P's, or he could be talking about something Malfoy related.

Hermione gulped and cleared her dry throat, croaking out a soft, "What?" It wasn't very intelligent, however her brain was beginning to malfunction from lack of medication, the intensity of Ron's gaze and his question altogether.

"Don't play dumb, I know Harry and Ginny must've told you something." Okay so now Hermione was completely gone. How would she know something he doesn't, especially from Harry and Ginny. She only recently started talking with them again.

"Ron, I don't under-" He stopped her, frustrated that he was always last to know.

"Save it, Hermione, it's obvious you're hiding that you knew about Harry and Ginny seeing each other. They already told me, so spill." Ron crossed his arms and waited impatiently for Hermione to answer.

"I honestly didn't know..." Her voice trailed off, replaying what Ron had just said. "Harry and Ginny are _seeing _each other?" She was still off guard from the rest of the conversation and was having a hard time keeping up.

"I told you not to play dumb, Hermione, now just tell me what you know." Ron demanded.

"I..I... they didn't tell me! I had no idea till you just said something. I mean, what am I supposed to tell you now so that you'll believe me?"

"I don't know, I mean lately you've been hiding a lot of things." He pointed out.

"I haven't hidden anything!" Hermione exclaimed, ignoring the earlier kiss with Draco.

"Oh sure, because yesterday Draco _didn't _harm you, you didn't know about my best mate and my sister seeing each other, and now I don't know what to believe from you." Ron explained. Hermione was unable to comprehend how he'd assumed all of this.

"None of what you just said is true." Hermione countered, leveling her voice, unlike Ron's which was raising by the minute.

"You're starting to remind me of Lavender, Mione." Ron frowned, upset with the world.

"I am nothing like her!" She protested, breaking her calm voice.

"Yes, you are!" Ron countered, pointing out the similarities, "You see, you both scrunch up your nose real cute like that when you're ticked off, your eyes are kind of the same," Though Hermione's seemed much prettier now to him. "oh, and let's not forget how badly she made me like her and now-" He abruptly stopped himself there.

Hermione fumed, "And now what?" She clearly hadn't caught on. Ron had nearly told her how much she was making him fall for her. Instead of telling her that he decided to take a different route.

"And now you both are ticking me off left and right, God, I've just about had it with women!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, women have certainly had it with you." Hermione retorted before walking past him with her hands crossing her chest. She fumed inside her head, the wheels spinning faster and faster, thinking about what had happened since last night. It was a mess. Hermione was a mess.

Tears streaked down Hermione's face as she made her way to her dorm, but of course stares followed her through the halls. People were always staring at her. Whether it was because she was still obviously hurt from Pansy, she was crying like an idiot, or because she had ruined all her efforts at looking nice this morning she had no idea.

Hurriedly Hermione ran up the stairs in the Gryffindor common room and collapsed on her bed in the back corner of the girls dorms. She was scared another prank or beating would be coming soon. Hermione feared for her life sometimes, and she was always praying that the girls would never take it one step farther and just finish her off.

Picking up a spells book and flipping to a random page, Hermione read and studied a few more spells, mastering them all within an hour. The main reason Hermione studied so much was that it fascinated her and calmed her down. However, there was always that small part of her mind reminding her to use these spells whenever one of the girls would bully her.

She always thought of hundreds of spells to use against them when they threatened her, but every time her body would freeze up and hesitate, which always made Hermione the victim. She sighed, frustrated at herself for not being stronger.

_It's all your fault. If you hadn't been so defenseless and lonely then maybe you'd have some real friends._ Ron's words repeated in her head repeatedly. Becoming angrier at him, Hermione threw her book across the room. She screamed in frustration before falling back onto the bed and weeping. More and more tears fell as she replayed the words in her head over and over. _If you hadn't been so defenseless..._

Draco found himself running into Pansy in the corridors near the Slytherin common room. "Watch where you're going, Parkinson." He warned, still upset at her for hospitalizing Hermione last night.

Pansy smirked at Draco, not catching onto his tone, "You're the one that ran into me," Malfoy only stared at her and rolled his eyes before walking away from her. She followed him, however. "Hey, have you seen Adam anywhere?"

Malfoy's brow furrowed, "Which Adam?"

"Adam Hansen, he used to hang around you a lot so I thought you'd know." Pansy explained.

"No, haven't seen him." Malfoy replied nonchalantly. Adam Hansen had been with him a few times over the years; he was there when Hermione had punched him a few years ago and followed him to Hogsmeade when he was harassing Potter and Weasley once. He really had no idea where the bloke had disappeared to. "Is he another bloke for you to snog with?"

"That's none of your business," Pansy said and gave him a small smile. "Are you volunteering anything, Malfoy?"

"No," _Whore. _Draco merely shrugged and continued walking in the opposite direction. Except he heard Pansy call him again, he turned to see her right there behind him. Draco raised an eyebrow and before he could react Pansy Parkinson's lips were on his own. The kiss barely lingered another second before he pulled away from her.

"Pansy, not now." She pouted.

"But why, I mean-" Pansy cut herself off, her eyes focusing on something behind Malfoy. He turned and nearly had a heart attack when his silver eyes locked onto very pretty brown ones only a few feet away. Hermione Granger had no doubt seen the kiss, but had she heard him or saw him push Pansy away? Oh, Lord.

"Can we help you, Granger?" Pansy asked harshly, placing her hands on her hips.

Malfoy instantly stepped away from Pansy and faced Hermione fully, her beautiful eyes took him in and then turned to Pansy when she replied rather coldly, "No. I'll be going now." She turned around and went down the next hall, disappearing from their sight.

"She's such a pain to deal with. A complete waste of space." Malfoy's inner anger spiked, but he composed his expression.

"I'll go deal with her, but you need to go find Adam for whatever reason you needed him."

Pansy looked like she wanted to protest, but took off for the Slytherin dorms. Malfoy ran a hand through his blonde hair before setting off to follow Granger. He found her sitting beneath a window a few minutes later.

"Granger," He said, causing her to look up at him and then walk up to stand right in front of him.

"I thought you were avoiding Pansy." Hermione pointed out.

"I am," Draco added, he placed his hands in his pockets, trying to hide how nervous he was to be in front of her after what she walked into. It was nothing really, because Pansy's lips had certainly no effect on him. At least not the way Hermione's had. They'd sent shock waves, while Pansy's felt like rock.

"That's not what it looked like." She countered, crossing her shaking hands over her chest to hide how scared she was that he'd blow up on her like Ron had earlier.

"I know it's not but," He fumbled, it was nearly curfew and surely they'd be seen by someone in the middle of a corridor. "can we talk somewhere more private?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at his suggestion. "Like the library?" He added, fearing she'd taken it the wrong way.

Hermione only nodded. She lead the way to the library, sneaking in to the back corner and leaning on a row of books. She waited for him to continue.

"I am avoiding Pansy, she's very annoying and clingy." Draco told her, standing out of sight from anyone except Hermione.

"That's not what I saw." She retorted.

"I didn't want to kiss her."

"Then why did you?" Hermione pressed, wondering why he was talking about this to her. They didn't mean anything to each other, right? No, Hermione knew that wasn't true. She liked him. That kiss earlier today still made her head spin with joy. Imagining him kissing Pansy made her sick.

"I didn't!" Draco protested, trying to keep his voice as low and as calm as hers. She raised an eyebrow at him, about to say something. "She kissed me and I pushed her away." She didn't look like she believed him. "You don't believe me." Malfoy confirmed.

Hermione shook her head, "Why would I? You're Draco Malfoy."

"So that makes me a liar?" He asked, curious as to what she defined him as.

"No, but-" He cut her off.

"See, I'm not lying."

Hermione bit her lip and looked away to the side. Draco couldn't help but feel a little turned on. Though when he noticed the bruises and cuts that remained all over her skin he fumed thinking about how much of a psychopathic whore Pansy Parkinson was.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Hermione finally said. Thinking about how good he looked wasn't helping her fight this case, so she had to look away a moment ago and bit her lip in deep thought.

"I don't know." Draco confessed. He was sad that she wouldn't entirely believe him and desperately wanted her approval or at least to feel that electric shock when they touched. Without thinking he stepped closed to her, brushing away a stray curl behind her ear.

Hermione's breath hitched with his light touch and close proximity.

With one fluid motion Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to Hermione's. She didn't break away this time either. Instead, Hermione found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, lightly playing with Draco's silky smooth blonde hair.

Content with the synchronized kiss and right it felt, Draco placed his hands on her hips and pressed himself closer to her. Neither of them broke apart until they absolutely needed breath.

Foreheads pressed together and smiles on both of their faces, Hermione and Draco finally realized how they felt about each other. Thankfully, for Hermione at least, they both felt the same way.

**reviews make me smile !**


	6. Rumor Has It

_Sorry for not updating in a while. _

_No that was not the last chapter, and it it certainly not this one either._

_Enjoy :)_

Hermione's screams echoed through the dungeons. She crawled on her hands and knees, attempting to reach her wand a few feet away. However her tormentors had other plans.

"Where do you think you're going, mudblood?" The girl addressed her. She wore long school robes with the stitching of a snake in the corner. Her lips twisted into a sick smirk as she aimed her wand once again at the girl crawling on the floor.

Hermione let out a soft whimper as the spell struck her. It wasn't much, simply a spell meant to soak her in water, but it was freezing and the earlier cuts stung from contact.

The situation had started out as another "harmless" prank, but had quickly turned dark when one of the three girls standing around her had pushed her down the last flight of stairs and onto the dungeon floor. No one was here. Basically, because that stupid Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch match was only a few hours away. The girls had continued to mock Hermione after they followed her down the stairs, and were now using elemental magic to harm her.

Shivering, Granger finally grabbed her wand and stood up. She didn't want to look weaker than she was right now in front of the girls, and didn't really want to admit to herself that if she wasn't leaning on the wall for support she'd be unable to hold herself up.

"You cold Granger?" The blonde one asked, who stood to the left of the dark haired girl who'd poured water on her. The blonde girl had been the one to push her, Hermione thought.

"Maybe we should warm her up?" The last girl spoke up, the dark flame in her eyes matched her bright red hair. Clearly she'd dyed it, but it didn't matter because it still looked prettier than Hermione's.

"This should do the trick," The blonde answered back, her wand lighting up with fire, ready to aim it's merciless flame on her.

Hermione panicked, unable to conjure up a good enough defensive spell. She watched in horror as the flame left the girls wand, coming straight for her. She imagined the pain she would feel as it burned her skin, the welts that would form, and the scars that would probably last forever on her face. Hermione cringed, whispering hopeless prayers. She knew deep down nothing would cease the burn.

Finally Hermione closed her eyes, she didn't want to lose her vision from watching the flame attack her face. She waited a few more seconds. When nothing hot touched her, Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see the flame attempting to penetrate an invisible wall between herself and the girls.

Hermione looked around, expecting the conjurer of the spell to be there. Instead she saw the stairs that she'd been pushed down.

"It's me." She whispered to herself. The Slytherin girls looked mortified, from their expressions it was clear they didn't know Hermione was fair game now. Honestly, Hermione hadn't thought of herself as a player until now.

The flame extinguished itself in a matter of seconds and the wall seemed to fall too, though Hermione couldn't see any sign of it she had a feeling it wasn't there anymore.

Blondie had her wand up in seconds, as did the dark haired girl now. They stood still, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Hermione saw the words forming on their mouths, another attack spell, and faster than she'd ever thought possible, Hermione had her wand out, facing the girls.

"Stupefy!" She shouted, sending the two girls flying backwards onto the floor. Before the redhead had a chance to hurt her, Hermione pointed her wand toward her saying, "Expelliarmus!" Her wand jumped from her hand and scattered across the dungeon floor.

Hermione was about to walk away when a devious idea popped up in her head. She smirked and limped over to the shocked redhead. Hermione balled up her fist and tried to imagine the scenarios combat books had put in her head, and the sickening crack along with the spurt of blood from the other girls nose tells Hermione she had punched her correctly. Dead on. Breaking her nose.

Redhead screamed out in pain and clutched her nose carefully, blood poured down her face and dripped onto her robes. Hermione got the hell out of the dungeon and found herself sitting under a familiar tree in the courtyard. It was the tree she sat under after kissing Malfoy for the first time.

The same giddy feeling of being purely happy overwhelmed Hermione like it had the last time she sat here. She had just punched someone! Hermione Granger had just broken a Slytherin girls nose! Damn. Though now that the adrenaline from the dungeon was beginning to subside Hermione noticed that her knuckles had small scratches and felt immensely sore.

"Ow," She murmured, flexing her fingers to make sure she hadn't injured herself that much.

Her leg throbbed, reminding her of the terrible bruise that would turn purple and black in a matter of hours. No matter how much her body was crying from pain right now, Hermione was grinning from ear to ear.

Draco Malfoy emerged from the boys locker room. His Quidditch coach liked to talk a lot, and the "Big Game" today wasn't helping. He was sure if he hadn't made a snide comment and gotten sent out from the locker that he'd still be there, half an hour later.

Instead, Draco was walking the halls, passing by one of the open courtyards in Hogwarts and he noticed a familiar face sitting under one of the large trees. She was almost hidden by the branches and heavy leaves, but Draco was sure he could point out Hermione anywhere. His own personal game of "Where's Waldo" . He strode over, inconspicuously, and poked Hermione in her side, causing her to jump.

"Oh," She exclaimed, sighing with a smile, "It's just you."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, which fascinated Hermione because she was unable to do that herself. "What's that supposed to mean, Hermione?"

"Oh, nothing just-" Hermione paused and crossed her arms, smirking.

"What?" Draco asked, looking around but his eyes fell back on hers.

"You didn't call me 'Granger' or 'Mudblood'." She pointed out. "You called me 'Hermione'."

Malfoy stuttered, trying to form words. He laughed and tucked in a piece of her hair behind her ears. "So?"

"Nothing," Hermione was out right smiling now.

"Well, then I guess we can get down to business, aye?" Draco leaned in towards Hermione, as she equally leaned forward.

"Draco!" Pansy hollered, a few yards away from the couple under the tree.

Malfoy cursed under his breath and ushered Hermione a little ways behind the tree, coming out to greet Pansy Parkinson.

"Aye, what do you want now?" He asked, irritation clear in his tone.

"You," She chimed.

Draco narrowed his eyes as she approached him, while Hermione quietly watched from behind the tree. "You're drunk?" Pansy seemed confused by Draco's question.

"Wha-"

He cut her off, "Yes, you're drunk. For Merlin's sake, Pansy, it's only lunchtime!"

"Whasss yurr pooint?" Pansy slurred.

"You need to leave. Go back to your dorm." Draco ordered. There was no way in Hell that he'd be hanging out with a drunk Pansy when Hermione was a few feet away, hidden.

"Oh, come on," She whined.

Hermione felt anger flush her earlier contentment. She wanted to make Pansy disappear, but knew the matter was better in Malfoy's hands. For now.

"No." He pushed her slightly to get her moving in the opposite direction. She did so, but it took nearly fifteen minutes for Draco to get Pansy down the hall and around the corner. He quickly made his way back to the tree to see Granger. Except she wasn't there.

"Granger?" He called out in a hushed voice. No answer. "Hermione!" He whispered a little louder.

Hermione gripped on to the trees branched tightly, shifting her position so that she hung above Draco. Then she let go and felt herself fall onto his back so that she was in a piggy back position.

"Hello," She greeted. He held onto her legs and ran in a small circle around the tree, causing her to giggle. It was probably the cutest sound in the world.

Once she hopped off he turned to face her and quickly pressed a kiss to her lips. Hermione kissed back, for the brief amount of time, before the broke apart. Small smiles mirrored on their faces, along with a slight blush.

"I'll see you tonight, then?" Draco asked, holding her in a hug.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I'll be the one cheering for the other team." He scoffed.

"Thanks," Hermione rolled her eyes, but pressed a quick kiss on his lips anyway.

"Your welcome."

"Another ten points for Gryffindor!" The caller shouted out into the microphone. Hermione watched as the total score changed, bringing Gryffindor to seventy and Slytherin to sixty. She cheered along with the crowd.

Ron fist pumped from the goal posts and made sure he didn't lose balance on his broom. He witnessed Harry circle around the ring towards Ginny and quickly peck her on the lips before continuing around the field in search of the Golden Snitch. Ron would rather not admit how much that bothered him.

Instead he tried to focus on the game. He'd managed to save a few scores tonight, but as the game was getting more intense it was clear he'd be in for a ton more Bludgers from the Slytherin team. They could be absolutely brutal.

Somehow or another, Ron did find himself looking over at Hermione as she cheered, alone, from the sidelines. She looked gorgeous, as always. He thought.

Harry's eyes darted around the field. There. He saw the Golden Snitch as it flew at incredible speeds around the field. It maneuvered up, down, in, and out and all the time Potter was on its heels, with Malfoy not far behind.

His hand shot out in attempt to catch it, but he quickly brought it back in as he swerved to avoid the corner of one of the spectator stands. Rather than making a big U-turn in attempt to stay on the tail of the Snitch, Harry flew around the stand and entered the field from the side, looking around for the small streak of gold that belonged to the Snitch.

Draco was far behind Potter enough to avoid encircling the stand and sped up to keep up with the lightning speed of the Golden Snitch. He was right on its tail, now. It was within Malfoy's reach.

Harry had gained enough speed on his broom to catch up with Malfoy and knock him in the shoulder, stopping him from grabbing the Snitch. Malfoy was clearly pissed, as he shoved Potter back with more force. Harry was already losing balance on his broom and the shove from Draco wasn't helping at all. In fact Harry felt himself slipping and the next thing he knew the air was sending him plummeting to the ground rushing towards him. Potter tried to shift his position so that he wouldn't fall in a fatal position.

Ginny rushed, making her broom soar through the sky faster than it should be, to save Harry from crashing into the ground. She leaned forward and caught the collar of his jersey when he was a mere ten feet from the hard ground.

She hadn't been properly positioned on her broom either and lost balance just as quickly, falling with Harry and impacting the cold ground on her back. She gasped for air, feeling the wind knocked out of her lungs, and the pain in her nerves were on overdrive as they tried to send all of the most painful signals all over her body.

Harry felt horrible. He'd been the cause of Ginny's fall and now both of them had plunged into the hard-packed Earth. It was icy and the lack of oxygen stung his lungs as pain seared through his veins to every part of his body. Landing on his side, facing Ginny, Harry saw the pain on her face and imagined his looked similar.

Surely his ribs were broken on one side as well as his arm, and maybe Ginny had broken her tailbone. Maybe they'd share a room in the hospital wing for a week or two.

Malfoy leaned dangerously far forward as he reached for the Snitch one more time. There it was. Gold glittered from his gloved palms, Draco closed his fist around the Snitch so that it wouldn't fly away.

"Draco Malfoy catches the Golden Snitch!" The Game Caller announced. He beamed and held his fist in the air, which resulted in whoops and roars from the Slytherin side.

"That was a bloody foul, Malfoy." Ron pointed his finger at Malfoy after the game had ended and the field was being cleared.

"That's odd, because it certainly wasn't called, Weasley." Draco stepped aside to argue with Weasley, his teammates stepping around them and some Gryffindor players joined in. "The way I see it, Quidditch is a tough sport, you either go hard or go home."

"Or break your back trying," Someone from the Slytherin team called out. Laughs erupted.

"You'll be sorry you pushed Harry," Ron openly threatened Malfoy, malignance dripping from his words.

"I don't think so,"

Hermione pushed forward through the crowd of people leaving the field. A few feet ahead of her she spotted the Slytherin team jersey and pure blonde hair standing in a circle with his back to her.

"Malfoy!" She called out to him.

"Aye, here comes Hermione to tell you off, too." Ron informed Malfoy. He simply shrugged it off and faced Hermione who came leaping into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

The kiss deepened ever so slightly, shocking Hermione and Draco themselves, though they smiled after they pulled apart into a hug.

However, for the rest of the school, everyone was just shocked.

Had Hermione Granger just kissed Draco Malfoy? Had he just kissed her back?

_Rumor has it..._

_Haha please review I love them!_

_They motivate me to update!_

_**Does anyone read The Hunger Games**_

_**or The Vampire Academy?**_

_Answer in your reviews (I accept anon)_

_~Kaitlyn_


End file.
